Recueil de song-shot
by Madness Musume
Summary: Voilà, en gros on s'est lancées le défi de faire pleiiiiiin de song-shot et de les publier. Elles n'ont (normalement) aucun rapport les unes avec les autres mais on les postera à la suite ici.
1. Because of you

Mad-chan en direct de… Son ordinateur ^^' : Cette songfic est sur le couple Roger/Shanks, un couple sur lequel personne n'a, à ma connaissance, jamais écrit.

Roger et Shanks appartiennent à Oda (il a pas voulu me les donner ouiiin!) et la chanson est « Because of you » de Kelly Clarson.

Logue Town, dans un hôtel, peu après l'exécution de Gol D. Roger

Shanks était écroulé contre la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôtel. Une bouteille à la main, totalement ivre et déprimé, les yeux rouges à force de pleurer, il repensait à tous ces moments, bons ou mauvais, qu'il avait passé avec son capitaine et amant. La bouteille vide traversa la pièce et atterrit en miettes parmi les restes de ses consœurs et un nouveau sanglot échappa au jeune homme tandis qu'il se replongeait dans ses souvenirs. Quand il se ressaisit enfin et essuya ses yeux, plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées.

_I will not make  
The same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break  
The way you did, you felt so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

_(Je ne vais pas faire  
Les mêmes erreurs que tu as faites  
Je ne vais pas laisser tomber mon esprit  
Même si mon cœur est malheureux  
Je ne vais pas me briser  
De la même façon que tu l'as fait, tu semblais si fort  
Et j'ai appris à connaître cette force  
De ne jamais aller aussi loin.)_

Épuisé et presque brisé par le chagrin, l'ancien mousse de l'Oro Jakson se fit le serment de ne plus jamais s'attacher autant à quelqu'un. Il n'en pouvait plus, il en avait assez de souffrir. Il en avait assez de ce cycle infernal d'autodestruction.

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you I am afraid_

_(À cause de toi  
Je ne me suis jamais écarté aussi loin du trottoir  
À cause de toi  
J'ai appris à jouer dans le coté rassurant pour ne pas me blesser.  
À cause de toi,  
Je trouve que ce n'est pas simple de croire_

_Non seulement en moi, mais aussi en tout ceux autour de moi._

_À cause de toi, j'ai peur.)_

L'homme qu'il avait suivi pendant si longtemps, celui que l'on surnommait aujourd'hui le Roi des pirates, celui qui était toujours parvenu à faire de lui ce qu'il voulait, celui qui avait emporté son cœur avec lui. L'homme qui venait d'être exécuté.

_I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I can not cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laught, every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
because of you I found it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me  
Because of you I am afraid_

_I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing_

_(J'ai perdu mon chemin  
Et ce n'est pas longtemps avant que tu sombres  
Je ne peux pas pleurer  
Parce que je sais que dans tes yeux, c'est un signe de faiblesse.  
Je suis forcé de feindre un sourire, un rire, chaque jour de ma vie.  
Mon cœur ne peut pas se briser,  
Parce qu'il n'était même pas entier au départ._

_À cause de toi  
Je ne me suis jamais écarté aussi loin du trottoir  
À cause de toi  
J'ai appris à jouer dans le coté rassurant pour ne pas me blesser.  
À cause de toi,  
je trouve que ce n'est pas simple de croire_

_Non seulement en moi, mais aussi en tout ceux autour de moi.  
À cause de toi , j'ai peur._

_Je t'ai regardé mourir  
Je t'écoute pleurer chaque nuit dans ton sommeil  
J'étais si jeune  
Tu aurais du savoir que tu ne pouvais pas te fier à moi  
Tu n'as jamais pensé à personne d'autre  
Tu as juste regardé ta douleur  
Et maintenant je pleure au milieu de la nuit  
Pour les mêmes putains de choses.)_

Je t'ai vu sombrer peu à peu, rongé par la maladie, souffrant comme toi, retenant mes larmes, tentant de te retenir, de t'empêcher de te noyer dans ta douleur. Et j'ai sombré avec toi en même temps. Un homme ne montre pas ses faiblesses, un homme ne pleure pas, c'est ce que tu m'as toujours dit. Alors j'ai souris, j'ai ris, j'ai fais semblant d'être heureux. Pour toi, même si je savais que ça ne changeait rien.

_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you I am afraid  
because of you_

_(À cause de toi  
Je ne me suis jamais écarté aussi loin du trottoir  
À cause de toi  
J'ai appris à jouer dans le coté rassurant pour ne pas me blesser.  
À cause de toi, j'essaie le plus fort que je peux d'oublier tout  
À cause de toi  
Je ne sais pas comment me dévoiler à quelqu'un d'autre  
À cause de toi  
J'ai honte de ma vie parce qu'elle est vide  
À cause de toi, j'ai peur  
À cause de toi.)_

Je ne pense pas être un jour capable d'aimer de nouveau après ça. Je ne veux plus m'attacher, je ne veux plus souffrir. Je vais reprendre la mer, je ne peux résister à l'appel de la mer. Mais je le sais, jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier.

Fini ! Et mes reviews ?


	2. La Mamma

Premier song-shot de Mu-chan sur « La mamma » de Charles Aznavour.

Disclaimer : les Vongola appartiennent à Akira Amano

Voili, voilou, bonne lecture ! Et des reviews ? 

* * *

**L'histoire se passe une trentaine d'année après la fin du manga, la famille de Tsuna s'est agrandie, il a même fini par avouer ses sentiments à Kyoko, ils se sont mariés et ont eu un enfant qui a aujourd'hui 5 ans.**

_Ils sont venus,  
Il sont tous là,  
Dès qu'ils ont entendu ce cri,  
Elle va mourir la mamma,_

**-Kaa-san…**

**-Ca va aller, Tsu-kun, lui répondit-elle.**

_Ils sont venus,_  
_Ils sont tous là,_

_Même ceux du sud de l'Italie,_

**La** _family_ du Primo, sentant qu'il se passait quelque chose, s'était incarnée via les anneaux Vongola. Iemitsu aussi était là, avec toute sa section et les Vongola restés en Italie.

_Y'a même Georgio le fils maudit,_

_Avec des présents plein les bras._

**Contre toute attente, Hibari était venu avec Kusakabe et certains autres anciens du Comité de Discipline. Il était un peu à l'écart, les yeux fermés, appuyé contre un mur de la chambre.**

_Tous les enfants jouent en silence,  
Autour du lit sur le carreau,  
Mais leurs jeux n'ont pas d'importance,  
C'est un peu leur dernier cadeau,  
A la mamma._

**Le fils de Tsuna, celui d'Haru et la fille de Ryohei jouaient avec des petites voitures.**

_On la réchauffe de baisers,  
On lui remonte ses oreillers,  
Elle va mourir la mamma,  
_

**Les filles s'occupaient de la mettre à l'aise.**

_Sainte Marie,  
Pleine de grâce,  
Dont la statue est sur la place,  
Bien sûr vous lui tendez les bras,  
En lui chantant Ave Maria,_

**Dernièrement, une église catholique avait été construite à Namimori et affichée une grande statue de la Vierge à l'entrée.**

___  
Ave Maria._

**Le Primo, avec ses connaissances d'avoir vécu en Italie, chanta l'_Ave Maria _avec les Vongola d'Italie venus aujourd'hui.**

_Y'a tant d'amour,_  
_De souvenirs,_  
_Autour de toi,_  
_Toi, la mamma,_  
_Y'a tant de larmes,_  
_Et de sourires,_  
_A travers toi,_  
_Toi, la mamma._  
_Et tous les hommes ont eu si chaud,_  
_Sur les chemins de grand soleil,_  
_Elle va mourir la mamma,_  
_Qu'ils boivent frais,_  
_Le vin nouveau,_  
_Le bon vin de la bonne traye,_

**Iemitsu avait ramené du vin italien d'une maison réputée et le servait aux mafieux tandis que le soleil d'été du Japon chauffait la pièce.**

_Tandis que s'entassent pèle mêle,_  
_Sur les bancs foulards et chapeaux,_  
_C'est drôle,_  
_On ne se sent pas triste,_  
_Près du grand lit de l'affection_,

**Les larmes ne coulaient pas, elles ne voulaient pas.**

_Y'a même un oncle guitariste,  
Qui joue en faisant attention,  
A la mamma._

**L'un des agents, ayant amené son instrument, accompagna le Primo, puis les filles avec quelques accords.**

___  
Et les femmes se souvenant,  
Des chansons tristes des veillées,  
Elle va mourir la mamma,  
Tout doucement les yeux fermés,  
Chante comme on berce un enfant,  
Après une bonne journée,  
Pour qu'il sourit en s'endormant,_

**Kyoko et Haru chantonnaient doucement, assises sur le lit près de Nana.**

___  
Ave Maria,  
Y'a tant d'amour,  
De souvenirs,  
Autour de toi,  
Toi, la mamma,  
Y'a tant de larmes,  
Et de sourires,  
A travers toi,  
Toi, la mamma,  
_

**Tous se rappelèrent des bons moments passés avec tous le monde, les moments heureux, où ils avaient rit avec la mère de Tsuna, et les moments tristes, les retrouvailles qui avaient un peu trainé…**

_Que jamais,  
Que jamais,  
Que jamais,  
Tu nous quitteras !_

**Doucement, tous assistèrent au départ de la mamma. Puis enfin, les larmes passèrent la barrière des yeux. Une fois n'est pas coutume, le Juudaime et son père tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.**

Fin


	3. Emmenez-moi

Coucou, c'est Mu-chan ! Alors voilà notre 3e song-shot, ce coup-là sur « Emmenez-moi » (oui, encore du Aznavour mais y'en a encore pas mal de lui)

Sanji et Zeff appartiennent toujours à Oda T.T

L'histoire se passe alors que Sanji a 17 ans, avant la création du Baratie (oui, je change un peu l'histoire, et alors !).

Voilà, bonne lecture !

_Vers les docks où le poids et l'ennui  
Me courbent le dos  
Ils arrivent le ventre alourdi  
De fruits les bateaux._

Sur une petite île de North Blue, un jeune homme blond se balade le long du port et regarde les bateaux marchands arriver.__

Ils viennent du bout du monde  
Apportant avec eux  
Des idées vagabondes  
Aux reflets de ciels bleus  
De mirages

_Traînant un parfum poivré  
De pays inconnus  
Et d'éternels étés  
Où l'on vit presque nus  
Sur les plages_

Il se mit à rêver, voulant être à la place de deux marins en train de décharger des cagots de fruits exotiques et de poisson d'un grand navire.__

Moi qui n'ai connu toute ma vie  
Que le ciel du nord  
J'aimerais débarbouiller ce gris  
En virant de bord

Emmenez-moi au bout de la terre  
Emmenez-moi au pays des merveilles  
Il me semble que la misère  
Serait moins pénible au soleil

Il aurait bien voulu être à leur place, la mer lui manquait… En entrant dans un bar à marins appelé « La Marinière », Sanji salua quelques uns d'entre eux qu'il connaissait bien et s'assit au comptoir.

_Dans les bars à la tombée du jour  
Avec les marins  
Quand on parle de filles et d'amour  
Un verre à la main_

Je perds la notion des choses  
Et soudain ma pensée  
M'enlève et me dépose  
Un merveilleux été  
Sur la grève

Où je vois tendant les bras  
L'amour qui comme un fou  
Court au devant de moi  
Et je me pends au cou  
De mon rêve

Buvant et chantant avec les hommes de la mer, le blond regardait les danseuses tourner autour de leurs barres en faisant des commentaires sur ses conquêtes. Il fini bourré, se vantant d'une vie dans South Blue qu'il n'avait pas eu (oui je sais, pas glorieux tout ça, que les fans de Sanji me pardonne).

_Quand les bars ferment, que les marins  
Rejoignent leur bord  
Moi je rêve encore jusqu'au matin  
Debout sur le port_

Emmenez-moi au bout de la terre  
Emmenez-moi au pays des merveilles  
Il me semble que la misère  
Serait moins pénible au soleil

Tard dans la nuit, il suivi les marins sur le quai et y resta, rêvant en fixant l'horizon. Sanji avait le mal du pays, il voulait partir, chaque jour un peu plus.__

Un beau jour sur un rafiot craquant  
De la coque au pont  
Pour partir je travaillerais dans  
La soute à charbon

C'est comme ça qu'il commencerait, sur le navire-restaurant. Une fois le bateau réputé, Zeff le laisserait, selon ses propres paroles, cuisiner en tant que chef-coq.__

Prenant la route qui mène  
A mes rêves d'enfant  
Sur des îles lointaines  
Où rien n'est important  
Que de vivre

Vivre… Avec cette volonté de marins de ne jamais chavirer… Sauf le cœur de ces dames !__

Où les filles alanguies  
Vous ravissent le cœur  
En tressant m'a t'on dit  
De ces colliers de fleurs  
Qui enivrent

Dans les rares nuages à l'horizon, il voit des hawaïennes venir vers les marins tout juste arrivés, dont il fait partie, et passer un collier de fleurs au cou de chacun, en souriant.__

Je fuirais laissant là mon passé  
Sans aucun remords  
Sans bagage et le cœur libéré  
En chantant très fort

Il était prêt à tout abandonner pour ce vieux qui lui avait sauvé la vie et son foutu rêve de restaurant flottant.__

Emmenez-moi au bout de la terre  
Emmenez-moi au pays des merveilles  
Il me semble que la misère  
Serait moins pénible au soleil...

Il sortit de ses pensées pour voir le soleil déjà au dessus de la mer. Le blond tourna le dos à l'océan, tout sourire, et prit la direction de l'appartement qu'il occupait avec Zeff, un peu rêveur encore.

Fin.

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Reviews ?


	4. La déprime du molosse

**Exceptionnellement, cette song-fic mentionne les Ghost Kaizokudan (voir La Saga du Siècle Oublié).**

Mes emmerdes (ou La déprime du molosse)

_Suite à un énième sale coup des Ghost et de leur capitaine, l'Amiral Akainu était en train de déprimer sur l'épaule de son collègue Aokiji. Le Marine, totalement torché, faisait vraiment peine à voir. Plus tôt dans la journée, il avait retrouvé un petit chiot, une boite de pâtée et un petit mot de Mana dans son bureau. Aokiji et les autres, en voyant ça, n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de rire à s'en étouffer. Dans son message, la pirate lui disait qu'elle avait pris le chiot parce qu'elle trouvait qu'il lui ressemblait, précisait que la pâtée était pour lui et lui souhaitait un bon appétit. L'Amiral, en colère, avait balancé la boite et le mot à la poubelle avant d'essayer de chasser le pauvre petit chiot, sans réussir. Résultat, un chiot qui bouffe les dossiers d'un Amiral qui lui-même déprime sur l'épaule d'un second Amiral et le troisième qui fait mumuse avec la raison de la déprime du premier. Mélangez ça avec une vieille chanson d'Aznavour et la connerie incurable d'une auteure en période de pleine lune et voyez le résultat. Effrayant n'est-ce pas ?_

_**J'ai travaillé,  
Des années,  
Sans répit,  
Jour et nuit,  
Pour réussir,  
Pour gravir le sommet,  
En oubliant,  
Souvent dans,  
Ma course contre le temps,  
Mes amis, mes amours, mes emmerdes.**_

Akainu repensait à tous les efforts qu'il avait faits pour atteindre son grade. A tout le travail qu'il avait accompli, à toutes les soirées qu'il avait passé au bureau dans le but d'être promu. Et à cette foutue pirate qui semblait avoir pour but de faire de sa vie un enfer.

_**A corps perdu,  
J'ai couru,  
Assoiffé,  
Obstiné,  
Vers l'horizon,  
L'illusion,  
Vers l'abstrait,  
En sacrifiant,  
C'est navrant,  
Je m'en accuse à présent,  
Mes amis, mes amours, mes emmerdes.**_

Il avait peu à peu coupé les ponts avec presque toutes ses anciennes fréquentations, sans s'en rendre compte, trop absorbé par son travail pour s'en soucier. Et ça lui revenait en pleine face maintenant, l'enfonçant encore davantage. Quelle plaie...

_**Mes amis c'était tout en partage,  
Mes amours faisaient très bien l'amour,  
Mes emmerdes étaient ceux de notre âge,  
Où l'argent c'est dommage,  
Eperonnait nos jours,**_

Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il regrettait sa tranquillité et ses anciennes préoccupations ! Mais depuis que cette foutue pirate était arrivée, elle avait passé son temps, quand elle ne détournait pas le Colonel Smoker, a le faire royalement chier ! Snif !

_**Pour être fier,  
Je suis fier,  
Entre nous,  
Je l'avoue,  
J'ai fait ma vie,  
Mais il y a un mais,  
Je donnerai,  
Ce que j'ai,  
Pour retrouver je l'admet,  
Mes amis, mes amours, mes emmerdes.**_

Je ressens toujours une pointe de fierté quand je vois les moins gradés essayer de m'impressionner et les pirates trembler et se carapater à la seule mention de ma présence. Mais bon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'aimerai retourner dans le passé snif !

_**Mes relations,  
Vraiment sont,  
Haut placées,  
Décorées,  
Influents,  
Bedonnant,  
Des gens bien,  
Ils sont sérieux,  
Mais près d'eux,  
J'ai toujours le regret de,  
Mes amis, mes amours, mes emmerdes.**_

C'est bien beau les réunions au sommet mais qu'est-ce que c'est barbant ! Surtout quand c'est les Ghost ! Ils passent leur temps à nous faire chier autant qu'ils peuvent ces foutus pirates ! Snif !

_**Mes amis, étaient plein d'insouciance,  
Mes amours avaient le corps brûlant,  
Mes emmerdes, aujourd'hui,  
Quand j'y pense,  
Avaient peu d'importance et c'était le bon temps,  
**_

C'est clair qu'on était moins emmerdés ! A part rédiger des rapports et courser des pirates _**normaux**_ avec une fourberie et des capacités _**normales**_, on n'avait pas grand chose à faire. On avait notre petite routine bien agréable. Foutue D. ! Foutus Ghost ! Ouin !

_**Les canulars,  
Les pétards,  
Les folies,  
Les orgies,  
Les jours du bac,  
Le cognac,  
Les refrains,  
Tout ce qui fait,  
Je le sais,  
Que je n'oublierai jamais,  
Mes amis, mes amours, mes emmerdes.**_

L'Amiral, après ce dernier couplet, s'écroula définitivement en marmonnant des trucs plus qu'incompréhensibles avant de s'endormir comme une masse. Aokiji, enfin libéré, et Kizaru, qui avait enfin cessé de jouer avec le chiot qui était parti dormir sur le troisième Amiral, échangèrent un long regard avant de se diriger vers le bureau de Sangoku afin de demander un congé pour leur collègue.

_Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir écrit cette connerie monumentale qui n'est, hélas diraient certains et youpi diraient d'autres, qu'une petite partie d'un grand recueil. En espérant que ça vous à quand même plut._

_Mad-chan_


End file.
